Worthless
by TheMasterSushi13
Summary: Ace is a new student at East Blue University and falls for a young man named Zoro. He soon learns that Zoro is already in a relationship with a man named Saga, and later realizes that Zoro is showing up with more and more cuts and bruises. Just what is happening behind closed doors, and how can Ace get Zoro to realize that Saga does not love him if that is how he is treated?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't written anything for a while, but I can explain!...Doctor Who...**

**Anyways, this fic was requested by Christin948, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you seen the new kid?" Zoro overheard the conversation between a group of three girls. The girl who spoke had unusually long light blue hair, and wore a fairly conservative dress. Her name was Vivi; possibly a nickname of sorts.

"No, but I hear he's hot." Another girl chimed in, smirking. She had short orange hair, the color of a freshly ripe tangerine, her name was Nami. She sat on the edge of a desk, with the other two girls facing her.

"I've heard that he will be introduced when class begins." The last girl said. Her name was Robin. She was quite a mysterious person, and her dark hair, never fading smile, and far exceeding knowledge did not assess the situation.

Zoro knew those three quite well. They had known each other since Middle School, along with a few other people. Way back then, they had all agreed to attend the same high schools and universities. They called themselves the "Crew". It was just a little joke at first, but then the name just stuck. It was pure luck that they all had the same lunch period. They even still got together outside of school.

A few moments later, a bell rang throughout East Blue University, Signaling that class has begun. Everyone was now in their designated area, and the professor walked in the classroom with another student. The rumors were true after all: The new kid was stunningly good looking: He was tall, had shoulder length wavy black hair, and had quite the figure, which he showed off with his tight fitting t-shirt, and jeans.

Once the professor made it to the front of the class, he started to introduce him:

" Ahem, Class, this is Portgas D. Ace, he and his brother are new to this University, so I ask of you to be kind and helpful to them at all times. Now Portgas, where is that brother of yours, he is late." The professor asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh, he's always late." Ace laughed.

Many of the girls in the class squealed at the sound of his laugh; Zoro scoffed at their actions. Ace heard this, and turned to the greenete's direction. Once he laid eyes on him, he smirked: He had a slim but well built body, a beautifully tanned olive skin tone, and green hair..._green hair_!. Over all, he was gorgeous, and he was going to make him his!

Nami turned her chair to face Zoro "Oh my god, he was totally checking you out Zoro." She said in a hushed tone.

"Oh my." Robin giggled as she placed a delicate hand over her lips, as Vivi giggled along.

"What? You guys are such perverts! And he was not!" Zoro said in a low voice.

"I didn't know he had a brother." Vivi whispered to Nami and Robin.

"You think he looks as good as him?" Nami whispered back.

"Well they are brothers, so why not." The blue haired girl giggled.

The green haired teen rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the classroom door burst open. Everyone swerved their attention towards the interruption.

"YOSH, I'M HEREEEE!" A boy shouted with a fist raised in the air. He was rather short, and had average length jet black hair. He wore a loose fitting red button down vest with light blue jean shorts.

"I stand corrected." Nami joked just quite enough for Vivi and Robin to hear, as the three giggled away.

"Ah yes..." The professor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "They did mention that you were a...special one. Everyone, this is Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas's half brother. Now you two find a vacant seat, and class will begin."

Zoro caught a devilish smile cross Nami's face...he knew that expression all too well!

"Nami? What are y-" Zoro was cut off by Nami, as she waved her hand in the air."

"Oh, Ace-kun~ There's an empty seat right here~" She hummed as she tapped a seat beside Zoro.

Zoro gritted his teeth '_that damn witch_.'

Ace smirked, fate was on his side today! "Why thank you-"

"Nami." The redhead smiled, batting her eyelashes at Zoro, playfully.

"Thank you, Nami." Ace smirked, shifting his gaze to Zoro. Luffy had taken a seat that some other girls had offered him.

* * *

After the professor was through with his lecture, he allowed the students time to finish their work. Of course the students took this opportunity to get in their groups of friends and talk.

Nami, Robin, and Vivi dragged their chairs down to where Zoro and Ace sat. Zoro looked up at Nami, glared, then focused his attention back to his work.

"So...Ace-." Nami began, only to be cut off by Vivi:

"Hi, Nice to meet you. I'm Vivi, and this is Robin." The blue haired girl greeted kindly.

Ace smiled. "Nice to meet you." He then shifted his attention to the green haired teen, "And you are?"

Zoro looked up at the raven haired teen. He hadn't realized it earlier, but Ace had freckles. It was a little cute in his opinion.

"Zoro." He answered.

"Zoro huh? Sorry but I have to ask-"

"No, I don't dye my hair." The greenete answered automatically.

"Oh?" Ace laughed. "You must get that alot."

"You think? I almost got expelled in middle school for 'abuse of the dress code.'" He said, humorously.

"Oh yeah? I got expelled for that." Ace said, a little too proudly.

"Really, what'd you do?" Nami asked.

"I got a tattoo." He stated, lifting up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of his name spelt vertically with the S crossed out.

"How old were you?" Zoro asked to veer his attention from Ace's strong looking bicep.

"Fifteen." He answered

Zoro grinned. "That's illegal"

"I know." Ace smirked.

Robin put a hand over her lips as she chuckled.

"Um, Zoro-kun." A soft voice broke in.

Zoro lifted up his head to see a long haired brunette clutching a slip of folded paper with a group of her friends watching from the corner of the room, giggling. "Yes Eve?" He answered in a kind voice.

"Well, me and a couple of friends are going to the movies on Friday, and well, I was wondering if you and Saga would like to come." She said in a nervous voice. She then handed him the slip of paper. "T-thats the information- if you'd like to go that is."

The greenete took the paper and smiled. "We'll be looking forward to it."

Eve's face beamed, as she scrambled to bow . "T-thank you Zoro-kun." She then rushed back to her group of friends to tell them the news.

"Well someone likes you" Ace laughed."

"Yeah." Nami chuckled. "Zoro is quite popular with the ladies...and men!" She laughed.

"Oh, shut up Nami." Zoro grunted.

"Hey, how come you never talk to me like that, huh Zoro-kun? The red head joked playfully

"Because you are neither man nor woman; you are a witch." The greenete laughed, earning a bang on the head from Nami.

"Hey, by the way." Ace spoke up. "Whose Saga?"

"...Saga...Saga is my boyfriend." Zoro replied. This news came as a small shock for the raven haired teen. However, it wasn't a problem; Zoro was still going to be his. It was just going to make things a tad bit more...difficult.

* * *

Second, third, fourth, and fifth period all went by smoothly, and now was Zoro's lunch period. Everyone was now either in the cafeteria, on campus, or having lunch somewhere off campus. He had found that He, Ace and Luffy had quite a bit of classes together, and, they also had the same lunch period. Zoro called the D. brothers over and started to lead them to where the 'Crew' hanged out during lunch; it was behind the school which was pretty much deserted from the other kids. Sort of like there own little base.

On the way there, Zoro pointed out a few rooms and classes that Ace and Luffy might need to know. Once they were there, a tall guy with light purple hair walked up to them.

"Hey, babe." He greeted Zoro, giving him a peck on the lips. "These the new guys?" He asked motioning to Ace and Luffy.

"Yeah, this is Ace." Ace nodded his head at Saga. "And his brother, Luffy." Zoro answered. "Guys, this is Saga."

Luffy gave Saga a big grin. "Shishishi, Nice to meet you Saga! Do you have any meat?"

Saga gave a confused look and was about to say something, when Nami came out of nowhere.

"Hello, Ace, Luffy! Come with me. i'll introduce you to the Crew." She said, taking each of their hands, not really giving them a choice.

"S-sure." Ace said as he was being whisked away.

"Shishishi, Nami's funny!" Luffy laughed.

"Everyone!" Nami shouted to get their attention. Once everyone's heads were turned to her direction, she began to introduce them all. "This is Ace, and Luffy. Guys, this is the Crew: Thats Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and you already met Robin, Vivi, and Saga." She introduced, as everyone began talking to Ace and Luffy to get to know them better, so no one noticed when Saga and Zoro left.

* * *

"What the HELL are you playing at?!" Saga yelled furiously.

While everyone was talking to Ace and Luffy, Saga grabbed Zoro by his arm, and dragged him to an empty classroom. Zoro new what was coming. The only reasons Saga would take him somewhere private was either to fuck or to get violent. Saga never did anything in front of anyone else. That's when Zoro was safe; around people.

"What are you talking about!?" Zoro shouted back just as furiously.

"Oh, you know damn well what i'm talking about you little whore!" The enraged man bellowed, as he roughly grabbed Zoro by his collar, and shoving him against the wall.

Zoro struggled to get free, but only made things worse, because he soon felt the hands move to his neck. Finding it harder and harder to breath, Zoro began to claw at Saga's hands.

"P-please Saga, I-i'm sorry." Zoro sobbed. He hated himself for being so weak, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" He roared, throwing Zoro to the floor. "Get up." He growled darkly. When Zoro didn't move, he felt a flash of pain hit his stomach. Yelling in pain, he clutched his stomach where Saga kicked him. "I said GET UP!" Saga shouted, enraged.

The greenete slowly lifted himself off the floor. Once he was standing, he felt a Saga's hand come across his face with a burning slap, causing Zoro to fall against the wall, holding his now red cheek, a stream of blood flowing from his lip, whilst Saga cursed away, yelling how stupid and worthless he was. How he can just kill him right now and no one would care.

"Go to the restroom and clean yourself up you disgusting slut." Saga sneered before walking out of the room, and slamming the door. Zoro let the tears flow now as he sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

After the green haired teen had calmed down a bit, he sighed and stood up unsteadily. He put the hood from his jacket over his head to cover the damage, and headed to the restrooms. Luckily, when he got there, he found it to be empty. Pulling down the hood, he examined the damage. He had a busted lip, a bruise on his temple, and small marks of pressure around his neck. '_Good_.' He thought to himself. '_Nothing too noticeable_.'

He washed the blood and tears away in the sink, and made sure his eyes weren't still red from crying. Zoro then rolled up the sleeves of his jacket to see the cuts and bruises from the other times this had happened. They were mostly all fading away, but he still had to cover them, or people would start asking questions. He was often asked why he wore a jacket during spring, but he just said something like "it looks cool."

Zoro rolled his sleeves back down, then lifted up his shirt and jacket, and examined his stomach. There were a couple of old cuts and bruises, and one new purplish bruise from that kick earlier. It was quite large and very painful. Zoro sighed as he pulled his shirt and jacket down again. He was just glad he didn't get a black eye or something that noticeable.

The bell for sixth period soon rang, and the green haired teen made his way to his class.

* * *

**Okay!**

**I think I'll end chapter one here!**

**Once again, thank you Christin948 for the idea, you little sadist you! XD**

**Well, please please please review, it's lets me know how i'm doing so far, and have a lovely day! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You, everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, it means a lot! :) **

**Now, on to chapter two!**

* * *

Zoro entered his first period classroom and found his seat in the middle of the room. Sitting down, he lazily pulled out a sheet of lined paper, and a black inked pen from his binder, preparing to take notes; the exams were approaching, and he couldn't risk failing.

Growing bored, Zoro began to subconsciously tap his finger on the wooden desk, as his mind wandered back to about two weeks ago, the day Ace became a student at East Blue University.

_** ~Flashback~**_

It was after Zoro cleaned himself up after the "incident" with Saga, and it was the last period of the day, which he also had with Ace.

"Hey, Z- woah! What happened to your face?!" Ace questioned, seeing as the greenete had a busted upper lip, and a bruise on his temple.

"Oh, shut up. I got it during kendo class." Zoro lied.

"I didn't know you took kendo." Ace stated, growing more and more attracted to the boy the more he got to know him.

"So, how'd it go during lunch? Did you like the Crew?" Zoro asked, interested to know what Ace thought of them.

"Yeah, they were cool." Ace shrugged. "By the way, where did you and that Saga guy go off to anyways.?" He asked.

Zoro's heart skipped a beat at the mention of that. '_What should I say?!' _He thought frantically; he wasn't a very good liar. "I um- we went to...see some other friends. Yeah! You know, the ones we were going to the movies with!" Zoro was quite proud of this lie, it was pretty good in his opinion!

Ace just stared for a second. "Uh-huh, sure." He mumbled suspiciously.

Zoro pouted, he thought it was a good lie! Well, Ace probably just thought they did something that any other couple would do, so it was fine.

After the day had ended, everyone was heading home. Zoro shared an apartment with Saga, so he waited for him by the car. He didn't have the key, so he waited outside of the car. Zoro sighed, checking his phone for the time. Saga was fifteen minutes late, and it was getting unbearably hot under his jacket!

Scanning the parking lot, he saw none other than Ace walking his way.

"Oh, hey Ace." Zoro greeted with a smile, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey." Ace answered. "Look, I was just headed to my car, and Luffy's waiting for me. If you need a ride, I'll be happy t-"

"No, no i'm fine, really. Thanks for the offer though." Zoro declined politely. "I'm just waiting for Saga, he should be here soon."

"No problem. You two live together, or something?" Ace asked, secretly hoping the answer to be 'no,' or better yet: 'hell no, I would never live with that douche.'

"Yeah." Zoro answered. "We are roommates, actually."

"Hm, well, I gotta get going, Luffy's waiting." He said, hoping that his idiot brother wasn't trashing his car, looking for food; which Ace told him countless times that there was NO food in his goddamn car.

"Okay, see ya." Zoro waved. He wanted Ace to get going already, before Saga saw them talking.

"Yeah, later Zoro." The freckled man said, as he hurriedly rushed to his red sports car, as if he needed to disarm a ticking time bomb that was about to go off in it.

"What was he doing here?" Zoro heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He turned around to meet the face of his angered boyfriend.

"S-Saga." Zoro jumped. "We were just talking, I swear!" He said, speaking quickly.

Saga remained still for a moment, then, grabbed Zoro by the collar, backing him up against the car and looking him up and down as if he were a criminal being interrogated.

The greenete held his breath, as he stared into Saga's bright purple eyes. Then, he let go, almost like he decided he was not guilty.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

Nodding, Zoro scrambled into the passenger's seat, as the purple haired man climbed into the drivers seat. He had his fingers on the keys, about to start the car, when he stopped. "Zoro." He spoke.

Zoro looked up at Saga. "Y-yes?"

Saga stared into his lover's heavenly emerald green eyes. Then, he saw the damage he had done to his beautiful, delicate face.

"Zoro...Zoro I love you!" Saga cried, as he threw his arms around him in a long embrace. Saga took in a breath of Zoro's sent before pulling away. "You do know that don't you?" He asked, his eyes glistening with sorrow and remorse.

Zoro's eyes filled with tears. "Of course I do!" He smiled, as he caressed the purple haired man's cheek.

"...I love you too."

Saga smiled contently. Zoro absolutely loved when he got like this. He may have hurt him, but Zoro knew he didn't mean it. He knew he loved him more than anything else! Saga's content smile faded away, as it was replaced with a guilt ridden frown. He slowly took a hold of the hand Zoro caressed his cheek with, and began to lift up the sleeve of the jacket.

"Saga, don't." Zoro pleaded, but Saga did not comply. Lifting up the jacket sleeve, it began to reveal all of the cuts and bruises scattered on the green haired man's thin arm.

"Z-Zoro" Saga sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, You have to believe me, I- "

Zoro put a finger over his lips, to quiet him. He hated seeing him in pain. Saga looked like he was about to say something else, but Zoro pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. Soon, Saga took over, before the green haired man pushed him away.

"Saga, we're in a parking lot." He said, struggling for air.

"Yeah, I know." Saga smirked, struggling to catch his breath as well.

"Just drive." The greenete grinned, secretly turned on by Saga's 'bad boy' act.

Saga's cocky smirk never left his face, as he started the car, and began to drive them home, but not before Zoro stole one more heated kiss from him; there was just something about doing the naughty in public place that intrigued the green haired man...

* * *

Later on in the week, Saga had explained to Zoro that he completely trusted him, but he just felt more comfortable if he were to steer clear of Ace. Zoro of course, complied with this request. About one full week had past since then, and Zoro had tried his best to keep his distance.

* * *

_** ~End Flashback~**_

"-ro...Hey, Zoro! Are you listening?!"

"Ahh!" Zoro yelp, started be the voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Relax, it's just me." Ace laughed.

"Oh, A-Ace, hey. You know, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll b-"

"No way!" Ace yelled. "You've been avoiding me all week, what's your problem?"

"I-I don't-"

"Yeah!" Nami said, coming out of nowhere, as always. "Now that I think about it, you have been avoiding him!"

"What!? Get outta here you w-" Zoro was cut off yet again, but this time by Vivi

"I did notice something strange." She pointed out.

"I told you." Robin chimed in, smiling.

"So." Ace crossed his arms. "Got an excuse?" He asked, smirking at his new found 'team'.

Zoro scratched his head, awkwardly. "I-I...I really gotta g-"

"Zoro, please just tell me what I did." Ace pleaded.

Zoro sighed in defeat. "You didn't _do_ anything. It's just...just Saga doesn't exactly like it when i'm around you, okay?"

"Ohhh, so this is all Saga's doing!" Nami said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Well, he always did seem like the jealous type." Vivi put it.

"That bastard." Ace grunted, crossing his arms. "It's not like i'm going to rape you" He huffed.

"Look, don't take it personally; Saga is just...insecure." Zoro explained.

"Well, Zoro." Nami began. "He's not here, is he?"

"Huh? Nami, what are you getting at?" Zoro questioned.

"Well, i'm just pointing out, that it doesn't harm anyone if you and Ace are friends, as long as you don't mention anything to Saga." She explained.

"Yeah." Vivi cut in. "Its not like cheating if you are friends with him!"

"Guys, guys. Thanks for the help, but I got this." Ace said to the girls.

"If you say so." Nami shrugged, before she, Robin and Vivi went back to their own conversations.

Once they were gone, Ace turned his attention back to Zoro.

"Let me talk to Saga." Ace said. "I can tell he doesn't like me, and I can't exactly say I like him, but I just want to let him know that I'm not gonna 'try anything' ." Ace assured.

Zoro thought it over for a moment. "I dunno, I mean you can try. And it's not just you, ya know, Saga does this with every hot guy that I talk to."

Ace smirked. "Hot?" Zoro's mind took a minute to process what he just said, and when he did, his face turned bright red.

"S-shut up, it's not like you're ugly or anything, and I was j-just-" Zoro was cut off by Ace bursting into laughter. "S-shut up." Zoro mumbled, blushing.

* * *

Saga and Zoro walked into their apartment after school had ended for the day. Saga immediately headed for the t.v: today was some big sports playoffs or something. Zoro honestly didn't get the concept of watching men running around with a ball in there hands. It seemed quite silly if you asked him, not to mention boring!

"Hey, babe." Saga called. "Wanna watch with me? The game's 'bout to start."

"Nah, i'll pass. You know how I feel about football." Zoro said, dropping his school bag on the table.

"Oh come on, football is fun to watch! come'ere." Saga said, patting his lap, motioning for Zoro to sit. "Let me show you."

Zoro crossed his arms, and stood next to the couch where Saga was sitting.

"I know what you're doing." Zoro grinned.

"Oh do ya' now?" Saga smirked. "Com'ere you!" He laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around Zoro's thin waist, and pulling him down on his lap, nuzzling in his neck, and biting playfully. The greenete giggled and squirmed.

"C'mon Saga, let me go!" Zoro laughed, wriggling under Saga's grip. "I gotta go finish my essay!"

"Fine." Saga grinned. "Do mine while you're at it."

"You wish!" Zoro snorted as he grabbed his bag from the table and headed to his room.

* * *

Almost three hours later, Zoro heard a drunken voice calling his name. He stiffened in fear at the thought; He had forgotten that Saga downed beer like a madman during these football games.

"ZOOOROOO, YOU WHORE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Zoro gulped. Shaking, he stood and hurried to the living room. The whole room reeked of beer and alcohol.

"Y-yeah?" The fear stricken boy squeaked.

"Get me some *hic* some fucking b-beer!"

Zoro examined the dozens of empty cans and glass bottles scattered chaotically across the carpeted floor and coffee table.

"Y-you drank it all." He replied.

"Yeah, but I told you to buy some more yesterday!" Saga barked.

"I m-must have forgotten to pick i-it up." Zoro didn't know what to do. He knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty; at least when he was sober, he knew when enough was enough.

"FORGOT?! YOU *hic* FORGOT?!" The drunken man spat as he unsteadily approach the greenete. Zoro backed up as much as he could until he felt his back press up against a wall.

"YOU WORTHLESS WHORE! I"LL TEACH YOU TO 'FORGET'!"

Zoro held his breath, and clenched his eye's shut, as felt the blow strike him straight in the eye. Zoro yelled out in pain, but it didn't end there.

The greenete felt the tears fall from his eyes as the countless kicks and punches made contact with his flesh, everyone of them followed by an insult.

Once Saga had grown tired of him, pulled him up by his collar, then threw him aside, like a child grows tired of an old, used toy.

Collapsing on the blood stained carpet, Zoro slowly and carefully sat up, and clutched his knees close to his chest; every breath he breathed came with a sharp pain. But it was okay. It was okay because Saga loved him. Saga loved him more than anything...

* * *

**Okay, that's it for chapter two!**

**Please please please review, and let me know what you think! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They are greatly appreciated! Here is chapter three, hope you all enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Zoro! Hurry the hell up!" Zoro heard Saga yell from the from the front door. "We're going to be late!"

"Just a sec, i'm coming!" He answered.

Zoro was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. Staring back at him, was a scared, frightened, and hurt boy. Focusing on his black eye, Zoro reached up to touch it, but hissed, and pulled away the second his finger made contact. There was another bruise on the side of his mouth. But, his face wasn't the worst of it: Scattered across his chest and sides were dozens of fairly bad scrapes, and severe bruising.

His black eye was going to be rather difficult to hide. Of course, he could just say that it happened during Kendo, or that he got into a fight, or something like that. He even considered buying makeup concealer, but he had absolutely no idea which one to buy, or how to use it properly.

A boisterous banging on the door caused Zoro to jump a little.

"ZORO! Get your ass OUT of here and into the car before I kick this door down you worthless piece of CRAP!"

Zoro exhaled, and unlocked the door. Saga stared down at him, looking very angry and agitated.

Zoro gulped nervously. "S-sorry." He muttered.

Saga rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever."

* * *

Zoro sat at his desk in first period, and tried his best to keep his head down.

After a while, the professor had finished his lecture, and allowed them time to once again, complete their assignment. As usual, Luffy. Nami, Robin and Vivi gathered around Ace and Zoro's desk.

"Zoro? Zooro, ZORO!"

"Gah! Huh? What?." Zoro looked jumped looking from side to side. "Oh, Nami. What do you want?"

"Shishishi! Zoro got scared of Nami!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up, Luffy." Zoro huffed.

"You were spacing out, and- Gah! What happened to your face!?" Nami shouted.

Vivi gasped. "Zoro! What happened?!"

Robin and Ace's attention perked up, and Luffy stopped laughing.

"Relax, I got it during kendo." Zoro said, lying. Again.

"Geez, Zoro. Whatever happened to armor?" Ace sighed.

"Psh, armor is overrated!" Zoro joked.

Robin didn't buy it. She always knew something about Zoro was off. Of course, she didn't say anything. She wasn't completely sure what was going on, but she had a feeling she knew. She had to investigate more, and be careful how she would approach Zoro about it. These types of situations could be quite delicate.

Robin caught Ace narrowing his eyes at Zoro's answer; like he noticed that something was wrong. She smiled. She had an investigation buddy. It reminded her of one of her favourite book series; Sherlock Holmes. She would be the Sherlock, and Ace would be Watson, of course.

The bell for second period rang, and everyone gathered their things and left the room as the professor reminded them to work on their essays.

* * *

It was now lunch time, and Robin made her way to the Crew's usual place. Spotting Ace, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ace stopped talking to look up at her.

"Ace-san, could you come with me for a moment? I am in need of your assistance." She asked politely.

"Sure." He answered.

She smiled and lead the way to a more private area.

After they left, everyone remained silent, smiling to themselves.

"So, you guys think they are like...you know!" Nami giggled.

"I always thought he was gay." Usopp put in.

"Nah, Ace-Bro is straight!" Franky stated.

"I dunno, he seems bi to me." Zoro said.

"No way! He's one hundred percent gay!" Sanji yelled. "You should know."

"You trying to pick a fight?" Zoro growled.

"Sorry, I don't hit wimps." Sanji sneered.

"Bring it dart brow!" Zoro shouted, standing and lifting up a fist.

"Come on moss-head! I'll make your left eye match the right!" Sanji shouted back as he stood threateningly.

"Someone please shut them up before I knock them both out!" Nami growled.

"Okay, Zoro, that's enough." Saga laughed, pulling him down.

"Yeah Sanji, you too." Vivi scolded, crossing her arms.

Sanji's eye's seemed to have morphed into hearts, as his body melted into jelly at the sound of her lovely voice.

"Hai Vivi-chwaannn!" Sanji sang, as he sat himself back down.

"Now, why don't we just ask Luffy? He is Ace's brother."

Everyone looked to Luffy, expecting an answer. Luffy looked confused. "What?" He asked

Nami sighed. "What is Ace's sexuality?

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Sexu-what?"

"For god sakes, Luffy! Does Ace like boys or girls better?!"

Luffy smiled. "Oh, he likes both!"

"Told ya so~" Zoro sang.

"Oh, shut up." Sanji sneered, as Zoro smiled in victory.

Luffy laughed. "I remember one time, I came home and I went to Ace's room, and there was a boy AND a girl in Ace's bed with him, and the-"

"Woah, woah! Hold your horses there Luffy!" Usopp shrieked, covering his ears as everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

"Um, so what did you need help with?" Ace asked when Robin stopped and turned to him.

"Oh, that was just a cover up; we need to talk." Robin said.

"Talk? About what?" Ace asked.

"About Zoro." She answered.

Ace suddenly turned serious. "You noticed too?"

She nodded, her facial expression becoming stern. "He keeps showing up with more and more injuries-"

"And he always blames them on kendo." Ace finished her sentence.

"Yes." Robin agreed. "But, they don't offer kendo as a course here."

"What?" Ace crossed his arms. "So he doesn't take kendo at all?"

"No, he has classes on weekends." Robin answered.

"Still, the first time he showed up with bruises on his face was during school, and i'm sure they weren't there in the morning, or the beginning lunch, when I saw him."

"So it had to of happened later during lunch?" Robin asked to make sure.

"Or seventh period, I don't see him then, so I don't know if he had them during that time." Ace corrected.

"Right." Robin said, rubbing her chin. "So through lunch, or seventh period."

Ace nodded. "Could he be getting into fights with someone, or like a gang?" He asked, a little worried.

"Maybe. But it would be highly unlikely he would hide that." Robin answered

"Unless he thinks it would get someone involved if he tells." Ace put in.

"Yes, if he thinks it will worry someone, or put them in any form of danger, he would keep it to himself." Robin said, as she leaned on the brick wall of the building.

Pretty soon, the bell rang again, signaling the end of the current period.

"Damn." Ace cursed.

Robin seemed to be pulled out of her thoughts, as her mysterious smile returned to her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ace-san."

Ace nodded, and they both headed their separate ways to their next class.

* * *

Ace's mind felt like it was going to explode all throughout seventh period. He couldn't get Zoro out of his mind.

_Who would want to hurt Zoro?_

Another thing is Zoro always wore a jacket; It didn't make any sense, they were in the middle of spring: far too hot for a jacket like that! So what exactly was he hiding underneath it?

Before long, the bell rang, and everyone made their way to their eighth, and final class of the day.

* * *

Ace walked in the classroom, and took his seat. A few minutes after the late bell had rung, Ace noticed that Zoro wasn't in his seat. Looking around the classroom, he saw that the greenete was nowhere to be seen!

He raised his hand.

The professor noticed and answered. "Yes, Portgas-san?"

"Ah, may I go to the restroom?" He asked politely.

"Yes, you may." She replied, smiling at his good manners.

Ace stood, bowed slightly, then walked out the doors, into the hallways.

"Damn it, what class did Robin have?" Ace said to himself, gritting his teeth. "Think think think!" He chanted, rubbing his temples. "Oh, yeah! Japanese Literature!" He grinned at his good memory, as he ran down to the Robin's class. He stopped directly outside the doors. He peeked in through the door window, and sure enough, there was Robin, jotting down notes or something-or-other.

Getting an idea, he quickly rummaged through his pockets. He smiled when he pulled out a pen, and a white gum wrapper; good thing he didn't litter.

He scribbled something down on the wrapper, then walked into the classroom. Robin looked up at him, a little surprised to see him. He made eye contact with her, and inconspicuously dropped the wrapper on her desk, as he walked up to the professor's desk.

"Miss? Professor Yamada needs to know the username to access the University's online grading book."

"Again?" The professor laughed. "This is the second time this week!"

Ace smiled. He remembered when the professor sent someone to ask about the username. It's a good thing he wasn't doing his work, so he could overhear that conversation!

He watched as the lady wrote down some letters and numbers on a sticky note, then handed it to him. He took it, then bowed, as he made his way to the door, taking a quick glance at Robin.

He then made his way to the restrooms, and waited near the doorway.

* * *

Robin watched as Ace left, then carefully unfolded the wrapper. Scribbled on it was one simple word: "Restroom."

She smiled. Maybe Ace figured something out, something important, something that couldn't wait till tomorrow. This was all too exciting! She loved solving mysteries!

Robin raised her hand and asked for permission to go to the restroom. When the professor allowed it, she stood, bowed, then hurried to rendezvous point.

* * *

Robin arrived outside the restrooms, and right away, she saw Ace.

"Hello, Ace-san." She greeted.

Ace smiled, but it quickly faded away. "Zoro was definitely here today, right?"

"Yes, we both saw him." She answered suspiciously.

"He didn't show up to class." Ace said, crossing his arms.

This caught Robin's attention. "You think something could be happening now?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out!" Ace said, determinedly.

"Alright, if this thing was happening now, it would have to be somewhere with no people." Robin inquired.

"Right." Ace agreed. "So which classes are empty right now, that students have access to?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

"What?"

"Nothing." She hummed. "I do know a couple."

* * *

Ace and Robin were searching each and every empty room they knew of for the green haired teen, and they were running out of time, and breath!

"Ugh, where is he!" Ace growled.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Robin asked.

"Hm?" Ace furrowed his eyebrows. Someone was shouting. "Where is it coming from?'

"Shall we find out?" The black haired woman asked, as she followed the sound.

Pinpointing the source of the sound, they arrived at an empty class. The two cautiously peeked through the window, curious to find out what was going on.

Their eyes went wide with shock. Sure enough, they had found there green haired target, except they never expected to see him pinned to a wall, blood running down his body, and being struck over and over with kicks, punches, and insults.

Ace watched in horror as none other than Zoro's beloved Saga threw him to the ground like a piece of garbage, shouting, then pulled him back up, gripping his unruly green hair, spouting insults.

Rage overcame Ace. He was two seconds away from barging in there and beating the living hell out of that bastard Saga, when Robin spoke up, her voice shaky.

"No. Don't even think about it." Robin remarked.

"What?! Robin, are you seeing this?!" He cried.

"Keep your voice down." She hissed. "You have no idea what Saga might do to Zoro if he knows that we are aware of what's going on, and to make things worse, they live together."

Ace gritted his teeth. "Damn it!" He cursed.

The two watched with a new found hatred for the purple haired man. Then, they saw him drop Zoro to the ground in disgust, and stomp his way to the door.

They cursed as they ran to the empty class next door. When Saga was out of sight, Robin and Ace made eye contact. Ace's eyes seemed to be asking to go to Zoro. Robin nodded, as they ran to the room he was in.

Zoro gasped when he saw them enter. "R-Robin, A-Ace!" He stammered, as he struggled to stand.

Ace quickly helped the greenete up. "Zoro, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He replied, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. "I just...um I just fell...erm,down the stairs." He lied.

"Save it Zoro! We saw what that bastard did!" Ace scolded.

The green haired teen stiffened as he looked from Ace, to Robin, and back.

"Y-you, you what?" He choked.

"We saw Zoro." Robin trilled.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed.

Ace looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you protecting him?!"

"I messed up, okay!? I had it coming, but it doesn't matter! He loves me!"

"Zoro..." Robin began "If he loved you... this wouldn't be how you are treated..." She said with sadness in her eyes.

Ace grabbed the greenete by the shoulders, and shook him slightly. "How the HELL can that bastard 'love' you?! Huh?!"

"Let go of me!" Zoro cried

"Then answer!"

"Ace-san, enough." Robin broke in.

"No!" He yelled. "Answer Zoro! How can that shitty bastard love you? How can that bitch ass cunt POSSIBLY love you?!"

Suddenly, Ace felt a burning pain across his cheek: Zoro hit him.

Robin gasped in surprise.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything! And don't EVER talk about Saga like that!"

Ace didn't speak; He silently stood, and walked off, headed to the door. "A-Ace, wait! I didn't mean t-to."

But Ace didn't listen, he walked away, slamming the door in the process.

Zoro slide down to the floor, and broke into a sob. Robin sighed, and kneeled down next to him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for chapter three! I've noticed that I make this University sound a lot like a highschool, but whatever! I just needed them to be old enough to live on their own! **

**Please don't forget to leave a review, and thank you for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so soooo sorry for the late update! Please don't murder me in my sleep! .**

**Anyways, thank you all for the awesome reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

Zoro sighed as he glanced at the raven haired teen sitting beside him. Usually, he would be laughing, and goofing off with Zoro, whereas now, he wouldn't so much as look at him.

The greenete sighed, holding his head in his hand, only to flinch when he made contact with the bandaged wound on his cheek.

"Ow, shit." Zoro hissed in a hushed tone. Ace seemed to notice, but said nothing.

Zoro silently debated whether or not to say anything to Ace. He didn't really seem like he wanted to talk at the moment, but the greenete hated it when people were angry at him. It felt like he broke some sort of promise in some way, and he despised the feeling.

"A-Ace?" Zoro began."

Ace glanced at the greenete for a brief moment, as a sign of acknowledgment.

"I-I Um. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that- I just-"

"-It's not that." Ace broke in.

This took Zoro a little by surprise. "H-huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

Ace looked annoyed for a second. "Why don't you get it? I don't care about anything you did, I just don't understand how you can let someone do this to you!" The raven haired man explained, reaching up and gently stroking his thumb across Zoro's bandaged cheek.

The greenete felt the blush burning his cheeks, as he grabbed the hand that was gently caressing his face.

"I don't know, myself. I don't expect you to understand." Zoro muttered in a weary tone, as he forced a smile.

Ace scowled; he took hold to both of the green haired man's shoulders. "Zoro, let me help you!"

"But I don't need helping."

This time, Ace's expression twisted to a more pleading look. "Don't be ridiculous! Have you seen yourself?!" When Zoro didn't reply, the raven haired man continued speaking. "Zoro. I've read about these things. They don't end pretty." He warned.

"Sh-shut-up! Saga isn't like that. He-" Zoro retorted, only to be cut off by Ace.

"-Loves you, yeah. So i've heard." Ace sneered.

Zoro scowled, turning away from the other, arms stubbornly crossed.

Ace sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. After taking a minute to cool off, the raven haired man scribbled something onto a piece of torn paper, and handed it to the greenete.

Before he accepted the it, Zoro glanced at the paper, then Ace, then back to the paper, as he took it from the other's hand's suspiciously.

"It's my phone number." Ace explained. "You ever need anything, be sure to call me, okay?

Zoro knew exactly what he meant by 'need anything.' He was referring to Saga. Despite this, Zoro accepted the number. "Y-yeah. Okay."

Ace smiled sincerely as he watched Zoro pocket the slip. Just knowing that Zoro would call him for help if things got really bad took quite a load off his shoulders.

* * *

Zoro was now at home after another long day at University. Plopping down on the couch, he stared up at the ceiling, taking a breather.

Saga walked into the room. "Tough day?" He guessed, bending down to kiss his lover.

"You have no idea." Zoro grumbled. "...And I failed both my tests." He added.

Saga chuckled. "That's the Zoro I know!" He joked.

"Oh, shut up." Zoro laughed, shoving a pillow in Saga's face, which muffled his laughter.

Still laughing, Saga threw the pillow aside and set his eye's on the greenete. "Com'ere you!"

Zoro giggled, as he got up to run, but Saga was quicker; he playfully tackled the greenete onto the couch, as he sat on top of him. "Gotcha." He smirked.

Zoro smiled, as he stared up at his lover's beautiful, sparkling purple eyes, then, pulled him into a long and passionate kiss, moaning when Saga deepened it.

Saga's hands slipped under the greenete's shirt, exploring the area, as Zoro went for the button's on Saga's top, quickly undoing them, and tearing it off the other, as Saga followed in the same manner with Zoro's shirt.

Saga began to suck, and nip Zoro's neck playfully, as Zoro entwined his fingers through the other's long hair.

Suddenly, Saga pulled away. "Shit." He cursed.

"What?" Zoro demanded, looking disappointed.

"I'm late for work." He answered.

Zoro pouted as Saga stood up, and pulled his shirt back on, and redid the buttons.

Before Saga left, he turned back to Zoro. "Oh, and don't think I'm done with you just yet. I'll be back by nine." He smirked seductively.

Zoro grinned. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

Zoro smiled as he recalled the activities he and Saga did exactly one week ago. Then, he lifted up his jacket sleeve, to reveal the gashes and bruises.

Why couldn't he always act that way? He loved it when Saga was...well, normal.

Zoro sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He was bored out of his mind!

Suddenly, the greenete heard Saga yelling for him; he spoke too soon.

Saga angrily burst into the bedroom that Zoro was currently in.

"Y-yes Saga?" He stammered.

Saga held up a cell phone.

"Hey, that's mine!" Zoro stated.

"Yes, I know. So WHY is Ace's fucking number in your contacts list?!" He growled.

"Aren't I allowed to have friends anymore?!" Zoro yelled back.

"Oh? Being smart with me, are we!?" Saga roared, as he struck the greenete across the face. Zoro yelped in pain.

_"Why the hell did I say that?!"_ Zoro thought to himself. He knew better than to talk back to Saga when he's like this!

"NOW ANSWER ME SLUT! WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS GODDAMN NUMBER?!" Saga bellowed, as he hurled the cell phone at the ground.

"He gave it to me." Zoro explained, on the verge of tears. "Just as friends."

"You little bitch! You expect me to believe that bullshit?!" Saga yelled. He grabbed the greenete, and shoved him against the wall, hitting him multiple times, before he stopped. Zoro was bloody, bruised, and trying, but failing to hold back his tears, as they rolled down his cheeks, and into the wounds on his face, stinging them painfully.

"You know what?!" He growled. "You NEVER learn...oh but i'll make sure you never, ever forget what I'm about to do." He whispered into Zoro's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't even want to know what he was going to do. "Wait there." He ordered.

When he heard the knife drawer open from the kitchen, fear struck his heart. What exactly did Saga plan on doing?!

Panicking, Zoro scrambled to where Saga threw his phone, and found Ace's number. Hesitating for a brief second, he pushed the 'call' button.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up." Zoro chanted as he heard the ringing.

Finally, he heard the all too familiar voice: "Hello?"

"A-Ace! It's me Z-Zoro!" Zoro said frantically.

"Zoro? What's wrong, where are you?!" Ace questioned.

"Ace, I'm scared!" Zoro sobbed.

Ace's heart felt like it was being stabbed. He hated hearing Zoro like this. " Zoro, listen carefully,okay? Calm down, and tell me your address, I'm on my way!"

Zoro tried to calm himself down, as he told Ace his address.

"Right. Now, what exactly is going on?" Ace asked, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

Zoro took a deep breath in and out. "I-I think...I think Saga's getting a knife." Zoro explained, his voice quavering.

Ace's eyes went wide in shock.

"A-Ace! I hear him coming!" The frightened boy cried.

"S-stay calm, Zoro! Just- just hide somewhere! In a closet, under a bed, HURRY!"

Scanning the room, his eyes locked onto a closet. He crouched down inside the small space, and kept his breath quiet as he heard footsteps in the bedroom.

"YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Saga bellowed when he did not see Zoro.

Zoro clamped his eyes shut and held his breath. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. Zoro felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

Then, the closet door flew open. "There you are." Saga smirked in victory.

Zoro tried to speak, but no words came out. He felt like a character in one of those horror films he used to watch.

Saga reached down and yanked the frightened boy up painfully, by his hair.

"Now" The purple haired man began. "Where were we?" Zoro's eyes grew wider in fear and surprise when he saw the knife being lifted to his neck.

Zoro's breath hitched when he felt the cold blade make contact with his already battered skin. He waited for the cut, but nothing came. Saga dragged the blade lightly over the skin of his neck; toying with him, and he dreaded every second of it.

"S-Saga. Please s-stop." Zoro pleaded as he quivered in fear.

"Oh, its too late for that." Saga smirked. "Far too late."

The color drained from Zoro's face as he saw Saga lift the knife up over his head. He braced himself, as he recalled the time he first met the man who was going to take his life. The man he once loved and cherished. No. The man he STILL loved and cherished. It was in high school; Saga had asked him out on a date, but Zoro rejected the offer. After that, Saga tried every lame trick in the book to get him to say yes. Once, at the movies, he even did that bit where he pretends to yawn and stretch, then puts his arm around him. He was so shocked the first time Saga hit him. He swore he didn't mean to do it. He swore it would never happen again. He said that every time. Despite all of that, Zoro still loved Saga.

_'Now look where it's gotten me.'_ Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro took a deep breath as he saw the blade coming down, but then all of a sudden, the door flew open, and the knife stopped.

Swerving his head to the door, Zoro saw Ace; out of breath and in rage. Not saying a word, he tore Saga off of Zoro and threw the purple haired man to the wall. Zoro watched, once again on the verge of tears, as Ace attacked the other man. Saga didn't fight back. He realized what he did to Zoro...what he was about to do. It just destroyed him inside, so he welcomed the pain he was receiving.

Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Ace, and tried to stop him, but failed. He was too strong.

"Ace! That's enough!" Zoro cried, still trying to hold the enraged man back. Ace finally stopped when he saw that Saga was knocked unconscious.

Ace grabbed Zoro's arm, and lead him out of the building, still not uttering a word.

Zoro debated whether or not to say something as Ace took him to his red sports car, which looked like it was parked by a five year old.

"A-Ace?" Zoro squeaked.

"You can stay with me a Luffy." The raven haired teen answered immediately.

"No, that's not it." Zoro began. "I was just going to ask...did a five year old park your car?" The greenete joked.

Ace scoffed. " Did a five year old do your hair?"

"Shut up! It's natural!" Zoro pouted playfully.

"So you say." Ace chuckled, as the two continued throwing playful insults at one another throughout the entire ride.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get a chapter out today. I think i'll make one more after this if all goes as planned.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think! ^^**


End file.
